


To See The Stars With You

by bumblelily



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Constellations, Fluff, Keith and Lance share a love of constellations and stars, Keith didn't know he was in love with Lance, Lance however is very clear with his feelings, M/M, Neck Kissing, Really Really Gay, SO GAY, Stargazing, klance, meteor showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblelily/pseuds/bumblelily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Keith woke up in the middle of the night, the last thing he had expected was Lance in his face looming over him as he laid in bed.<br/>-<br/>Keith and Lance go to see a meteor shower and end up gayer than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See The Stars With You

When Keith woke up in the middle of the night, the last thing he had expected was Lance in his face looming over him as he laid in bed. The moonlight lit his face perfectly, hitting him in the right place and highlighting his eyes. His stare was intense, and it took him a while for him to blink as he didn’t move his gaze. Keith blinked a little to gain some form of focus in his vision, and when that vision arrived, he jolted back slightly and found himself sit upright, as he let out a surprised yell, heart racing at high speeds as he was suddenly alert and confused as to why, of people, it had to be _Lance_ that showed up in his room.

“What the _actual_ hell?” Keith asked with a grumble, confused and somewhat outraged. Lance shushed him softly, looking irritated at him as he rolled his eyes at him.

“Wow, that’s _one_ way to greet a pal.” Lance said with a disappointed smirk. He stood upright, arms folded. Keith glanced at the clock, and turned to Lance with a scowl on his face.

“At two o’clock in the _morning_ I think it’s perfectly understandable.” Keith stated.

“Buzzkill.” Lance pouted.

“Why are you even _awake_? We have training tomorrow. Are you _dressed_?” Keith asked, sounding mortified as he realised that Lance was fully dressed. Lance glanced down at his body and looked up and shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, if you must know, I heard Coran talking about some meteor shower that’s supposed to happen earlier on today, and I just really wanna see it.” Lance replied. Keith raised his eyebrow at him.

“And you thought to ask me because…?” He asked slowly. Lance rolled his eyes again and shook his head at him, as if expecting that Keith would surely understand why he was in his room.

“ _Well_ , Hunk said he doesn’t wanna get caught going out, Shiro told me to go back to bed, Coran is dead to the world he’s that asleep, Allura started lecturing me about how I should be more focused on our mission, and I don’t even wanna _try_ and wake up Pidge. They could literally stab me with their glasses.” Lance explained in one go. Keith raised both eyebrows this time, tilting his head slightly as he could not help but question Lance’s logic.

“So you thought… that the best solution… was to ask everyone, at two o’clock in the morning… and after the third failed attempt... you kept… asking.” Keith said slowly, because surely, Lance was not that adamant or stupid.

Lance nodded at him. “Yeah. Just kinda thought that someone would wanna join me at some point.” He said thoughtfully. Keith blinked at him, and noticed the hopeful look on Lance’s face. He shook his head at as he lied back down in his bed, pulling his bed covers over himself.

“Well, it looks like your efforts were pointless. I’m not joining you.” He added firmly.

“Aw, come on, Keith! Don’t you wanna have a look?” Lance asked, affronted.

“ _No_. I want to get some sleep." Keith snapped.

“Come on, man! We had a bonding moment!” Lance added in a heartbroken tone. Keith sat up again, praying that the darkness would hide the bright blush across his face.

“You are _not_ using that against me, Lance. Go. To. _Sleep_.” He snarled, lying back down. Lance frowned at him, looking somewhat down trod. But then he sighed overdramatically, arms drooping by his sides as he started to head towards the door.

“Alright, fine. I guess it goes to show that only the best Paladins take risks.” He added, purposefully loud enough for Keith to hear. Keith looked at him, narrowing his eyes as he felt annoyingly challenged by Lance’s remark.

“That doesn’t even make any _sense_ , you are the _only_ one who’s dumb enough to do this.” Keith added bitterly. Lance shook his head at him, folding his arms.

“See, this is why I’m more likeable than you. _And_ this is why we need a bonding moment.” Lance added in a matter of fact tone. Keith narrowed his eyes at him, feeling incredibly irritated by the fact that he had been indirectly challenged. He sighed heavily, throwing the bed cover off of himself as he slowly got out of bed.

“Give me ten minutes.” He grumbled bitterly. Lance smiled triumphantly and folded his arms. Keith rolled his eyes at Lance’s reaction as he slowly started to take off his pyjama shirt. He threw his shirt on the bed and made to take of his pyjama bottoms when he realised something.

“…I need to get dressed, Lance.” Keith said, as deadpan as he physically could. Lance shrugged his shoulders at him, leaning back against the wall with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

“We’re both guys, man. Unless you’re something you’re not telling me…” Lance said in a low voice, a sly smirk on his face that sent shivers through Keith suddenly and scolded himself for his heart suddenly doing flips.

“ _Shut. Up_.” Keith hissed, face bright red. Lance laughed softly.

* * *

The sky was dusted by stars of all sizes, gently glowing against the black backdrop as the moon was bright above the two of them. Keith didn’t really want to admit that the view was something worthwhile to see in case of Lance triumphantly rubbing it in his face that he was able to drag Keith outside. The air was mild, a nice temperature as he and Lance were sat on a grassy patch that Lance had found close to the castle.

“It should happen soon, I’m sure of it.” Lance said in a matter of fact tone. The two of them had been outside for a good hour, and Keith was beginning to have his doubts about the meteor actually happening.

“I would actually laugh if it was tomorrow night.” Keith sneered.

“Why do you have to hurt me like that, man?” Lance groaned miserably. Keith shook his head at him, looking at the sky. He was staring at the sky blankly, acknowledging the beauty of the sky. It reminded him of Earth, he realised.

“Is it me, or does that constellation look like a lion?” Lance asked, gesturing quickly to a constellation. Keith looked at the constellation, taking note of its shape and position in the sky.

“Woah, it actually does. Reminds me of the Leo constellation.” Keith said nonchalantly. Lance nodded as though in agreement. His eyes widened suddenly, staring at the sky in disbelief.

“That one over there looks like Cygnus!” Lance shouted out excitedly. Keith nodded absentmindedly, not really listening. But then Lance’s words registered into his head, and he turned to look at Lance, surprised. Keith had a habit back on Earth: when he wasn’t trying to figure out strange phenomena’s and tracking down powerful burst of energy, he would stare at the night sky in the desert on the patio, an astrology book in hand as he would identify which star or constellation was what. The fact that Lance had blurted that out was intriguing.

“Cyg…nus?” Keith asked, more in awe. Lance pointed to a constellation in the sky, his eyes still on the sky.

“Over there, looks like a cross. And that one there looks a lot like Orion.” Lance added. Keith blinked at him, following his finger and noticing a constellation that looked like Orion. His eyes crossed the sky, and he found himself pointing to another constellation that looked familiar.

“Is that one Canes Venatici?” He asked. Lance shook his head at him, although not condescendingly.

“Nah, that one’s obviously Delphinus man. Equuleus is legit right next to it on the left.” Lance replied, pointing to the constellation next to Delphinus Keith frowned slightly, feeling a little bit stupid because it became more obvious. Another constellation caught his attention that he was confident in knowing.

“But that one’s Draco, right?” Keith pointed out excitedly.

“Yeah! And over there is Cepheus, which is most definitely the stupidest looking one.” Lance said. Keith stared at him as Lance started to ramble. His cheeks were flushed, pointing wildly at the sky with a unique shine in his eyes, a wide smile on his face. Keith couldn’t help but feel further entranced by him.

“I never thought you’d know so many constellations.” Keith blurted out innocently. Lance looked at him, surprised for a moment before shrugging his shoulders with a grin on his face that caused Keith’s heart to race suddenly.

“My dad and my uncle taught me a lot about them years before I joined the garrison when I was a kid. And my mom would always do this thing where we’d make up our own constellations to get me to sleep when I was like five.” He explained. He pointed to a collection of stars that Keith had not noticed the first time, a nostalgic look in his eyes.

“That one there, we called it Louisiana because it reminded us of her miserable sister. Plus, it looks like a frowny face.” He added. Keith snickered suddenly, as the stars did create some form of frown in the sky.

“Wow, that is actually pretty funny.” Keith admitted. It was then a suddenly flash crossed across the sky, and Keith snapped his eyes to the sky. Another flash followed straight after, and Lance let out a sudden gasp as he started to excitedly shake Keith’s shoulder.

“Oh my God, Keith did you see that? Please tell me you saw that!” Lance said excitedly.

“I did, I did, don’t you worry.” Keith nodded. The two of them watched the meteor shower pick up, and Keith found himself drawn in by the sight.

“Man, my family would _love_ you. A lot of people used to laugh at me for liking stuff like this because I’m supposed to be too dumb to know a lot of different things.” Lance said in a light hearted tone. Keith frowned to himself.

“You’re not dumb, per se, you’re just a little bit of an airhead.” Keith said in a matter of fact tone.

“And you’re a forever grumpy cat, but no one’s complaining.” Lance grumbled at him.

“It sounds like you are.” Keith said softly, looking at him with a small smile on his face. Lance rolled his eyes at the sky as he turned his face to him.

“Dude, I’m joking.” He said with a smile on his face as well. Keith rolled his eyes at him, and the smile on Lance’s face grew slightly wider. The space between their faces was small, and it took a second for Keith to realise this. And at that moment, he realised that Lance’s eyes were an interesting shade of dark blue despite it being so dark outside. The shade was soothing like the ocean, and Keith started to find himself lost in them. The gentle expression on Lance’s face never wavered, and Keith found the space between shrink further, as if he was being pulled towards him. And then he realised that he wanted to be closer to him.

It was the sudden twinkle in the sky as another meteor fell that snapped Keith out of it. He moved his head back abruptly, turning his attention to the sky as his cheeks were a dark shade of red.

“Erm, shouldn’t we be watching the meteor shower?” He asked, hiding the nerves in the voice. Lance laughed nervously, turning his head to the sky also.

“Yeah, you’re right…” Lance replied. The two stared at the sky in awkward silence, and Keith kicked himself mentally for causing the awkwardness in the first place. After a while, Lance moved his arms so that they were further out by his hand, subconsciously placing a hand on top of Keith’s. Keith’s eyes widened in realisation, looking down at their hands. He didn’t know why he liked that this was happening.

“Erm, Lance...?” Keith asked softly. Lance looked at him, and then looked down at their hands. His face flushed red as he snatched his hand away, looking somewhat horrified at what he was initially doing.

“Sorry! Didn’t realise I was doing that.” Lance said in a panic, looking apologetically at him. Keith shook his head at him.

“No, it’s fine. I don’t really mind.” Keith added. Lance blinked at him, a timid smile on his face.

“Really?” Lance asked, a hopeful tone in his voice. Keith felt his breath leave him for a moment staring at Lance’s optimistic expression, and had to turn his head away so not to be entranced again.

“I guess not.” Keith replied curtly. Lance stared at him, with Keith trying not to look at him, and trying to not feel better when Lance placed his hand back on top of Keith’s. They watched the meteor shower in silence, and Keith couldn’t help but feel grateful for what he was seeing.

“Thanks for persuading me to come out with you, Lance.” Keith said quietly. Lance looked at him with the upmost shock, hand on his heart.

“Are you saying that you’re _grateful_ , Keith? Oh my God, I need to record this moment.” Lance exclaimed, looking taken aback. Keith rolled his eyes again, realising that he had been doing that a lot.

“Shut up, idiot.” Keith playfully retorted.

“Is that a threat, pretty boy?” Lance asked smugly, nudging his shoulder with his own. Keith smirked back at him.

“That’s a pro- wait, did you just call me _pretty boy_?” Keith asked suddenly. Lance’s face flushed red, the smug expression on his face wiped off completely. Keith couldn’t help but chuckle, for some reason giddy with joy by the comment that Lance made about him.

“Of all the things, you call me _that_? That’s pretty gay.” Keith snickered.

“You heard nothing.” Lance said sharply, pouting at him.

“I heard all, handsome.” Keith said in a matter of fact tone. Lance narrowed his eyes at him and opened his mouth as if to retaliate. But then his eyes grew wide, a blush on his face.

“… Excuse me?” Lance asked.

“Hmm?” Keith hummed.

“You think I’m handsome?” Lance asked. Keith frowned, and then looked horrified as he realised why Lance was asking him that question.

“Er.” Keith stuttered, face pale pink as he realised what he had just said. _‘Why did I say that?_ Why _did I say something like that? I mean, I’m not wrong, he is pretty handsome and– I should really stop this train of thought now,’_ Keith thought to himself.

“Keith, you can’t be a giant hypocrite like that.” Lance exclaimed. Keith turned his nose up at Lance, cursing to himself for blurting what he said out loud.

“You heard nothing.” He parroted. Lance raised his eyebrow at him, head tilted slightly (and Keith found himself thinking how Lance could be so cute so easily).

“Is that so, eh...” Lance said deviously. He raised his arms slowly, moving his hands towards Keith slowly. Keith watched them cautiously, confused as to what was going through Lance’s head this time.

“What are you-?” Keith asked. But then he found himself laughing as Lance’s fingers started skittering up and down his ribs. Keith hated the fact of how he weak he was to tickles, and as he tried to shuffle away from Lance, he found that Lance was just as able to catch up to his movement.

“S-Stop it, you stupid- Ahahahah!” Keith giggled. Lance laughed wildly at him, tear in his eyes as he continued his ticklish torture on Keith.

“Oh my God this is _priceless_!” Lance cackled. Keith found himself powerless, laughing loudly as he tried to push Lance away from him. But then he lost his balance and fell back onto the grass, but not before grabbing Lance’s jacket and pulling him down with him. Lance yelped, kneeling over him and falling face first into the grass. He raised his head at Keith, looking miserable with a slightly scowl. Keith laughed harder at his expression, and it wasn’t long after that Lance was laughing with him. It took a while for the laughter between to die down to soft giggles. When giggling ceased, Keith realised that Lance was staring at him absentmindedly, eyes wandering across Keith’s face. Keith felt his heart stop for a moment – he never realised how handsome Lance actually was, and if he did it had taken him a long time for him to notice.

“Lance? You alright?” Keith asked softly, staring up at him. Lance blinked at him, dazed, not moving away for Keith to sit up. Keith felt his cheeks grow hot again as he laid on the grass, not moving in the slightest either. The air was still and silent, the meteors still dashing across the sky. The mood was different than before, and Keith felt himself anxious all of a sudden.

“Lance…?” Keith asked again. Lance closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a deep before opening them again, looking somewhat fearful.

“Please don’t hate me for this, man.” He said quietly. Before Keith could ask anything, he felt Lance’s lips on his own, and watched as Lance’s eyes screwed shut as his cheeks went bright red. Keith was frozen, face slowly growing hot. His heart and mind was racing, because he never actually expected this behaviour from Lance. He knew that he would most likely gay as girls were never too interesting to him, but he never expected to lose his first kiss to a guy, Lance especially. And yet he wasn’t fazed by the idea of kissing Lance -  in fact, it was more appealing to him than anything. The kiss was stiff but sincere, and Keith couldn’t help but feel oddly at home with Lance the way they were. He kissed Lance back softly, slowly wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck and closing his own eyes. It was then he realised that he was most likely in love with Lance, as Lance gently lowered himself further so that he was directly on top of Keith.

The kiss was gentler, more comfortable, and Keith realised that yes, he was very much in love with Lance; how long for he was unsure of, but he was happy that Lance was kissing him like this. He slowly licked Keith’s bottom lip as he started playing with his hair, and Keith found himself let out a shaky breath as Lance snaked his tongue into his mouth. Keith licked Lance’s bottom lip in return as his thoughts were beginning to cloud over, and Lance opened his mouth willingly with a soft moan. Their tongues tangled with each other for a while, the pair of them growing hotter as the kiss grew more intense. Keith felt a shiver run down his spine as he felt Lance’s hand slip underneath his shirt and gently go around his back and stroke his lower back slowly. Keith arched his back slightly as he let out a low groan as his arms dropped to the side of his head. Lance groaned into the kiss as he pulled away quickly and looked at him with a bewitched look in his eyes.

“Keith… jeez, man…” He said softly, planting a kiss on Keith’s neck. Keith groaned again, hand in Lance’s hair as he felt himself grow weaker.

“You know, I’ve always low key liked you since joining the garrison.” He mumbled, biting down gently on Keith’s collarbone. Keith hissed softly and sighed, taking in what Lance was saying.

“Always neck in neck, trying to one up you. Worst way to impress a guy, huh?” Lance asked, kissing up and down on Keith’s neck as he moaned. Keith felt his heart race as his mind was slowly kicking into overdrive

“But I thought- you were- you like _Allura_ \- when-?” He breathed. Lance kissed up Keith’s neck and looked at him with a smirk.

“Being bisexual man, it’s a great curse I bear.” Lance murmured. Keith felt himself grow hotter in the face, grabbing the collar of Lance’s jacket and pulling him close to him to kiss him hard. He slipped his tongue in Lance’s mouth and snaked his hands under his shirt and started stroking his lower back also. Lance whimpered slightly, kissing harder and moving his hands so that both were gently holding Keith’s face. And Keith felt his heart soar, because he felt like a fool for not knowing how deep in love he was. He wanted to delve further, to ensure that Lance knew that his feelings were being returned. He was grateful now that everyone was willing to stay asleep, that he grudgingly agreed to join him. The moment they were sharing was something that Keith didn’t want to end.

But then Lance pulled away gently, breathing heavily. Keith opened his eyes, his own breathing laboured. The look in Lance’s eyes were as he had just been woken up from a dream, and Keith knew that his own gaze at Lance was the same. But he felt that he had truly been woken up, that he could finally see clearly for the first time. His thoughts were no longer on Voltron, on the daunting mission that they were given: he was focused on Lance, how much he was in love he was with him, and even though he couldn’t say it, he knew that Lance understood what he wanted to say.

“… _Woah_.” Lance sighed, staring at Keith in awe. Keith nodded in return, his thoughts grudgingly clearing up. Lance sat up and moved to sit next to Keith, letting Keith sit up next to him. They stared at each other in silence, and Keith found himself feeling incredibly happy. Lance laughed awkwardly, placing his hand back on top of Keith’s hesitantly. Keith shifted his hand gently so that their fingers were linked with each other, returning the laugh.

“Does this mean we’re dating now?” Lance asked, sounding confused.

“I suppose so?” Keith replied. Lance smiled at him sheepishly.

“Are you alright with that?” He asked. Keith tilted his head at him, taken aback. They had just finished kissing, so the question caught him off guard. But then he thought back to Lance’s statement about himself: _‘I’m supposed to be too dumb to know a lot of different things.’_ Keith squeezed Lance’s hand gently. He knew that he was hot headed himself, a rebel, and it wasn’t uncommon to hear how he was unapproachable. But under the stars next to Lance made him feel better at the thought of someone willingly by his side.

“Yeah, I think I’m really happy with that.” Keith replied sweetly. Lance’s smile grew wider than usual, eyes glowing at him.

“Me too.” Lance said softly. Keith smiled at him, leaning against Lance’s shoulder as Lance wrapped his arm around his waist. The thought of dating Keith never struck him, and the fact that it was so sudden was more of a surprise. But as he heard Lance babbling about the different stars and showing him them and excitedly pointing at each meteor, Keith didn’t really mind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Keith got a love bite the next day and Pidge never let him or Lance live it down.


End file.
